


From Day to Dusk

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, No KH3 spoilers, No Spoilers, minor freak outs over new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: Were they fools for thinking nothing bad would happen? That everything could be happily resolved like some fairy tale?





	From Day to Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on January 7th, before I knew Rage Form was a thing, but it being confirmed made me feel validated. Also it’s probably 100% not going to actually have anything to do with Sora’s time possessed by the darkness unlike how Anti was totally leftover Heartless energy.

It wasn’t a conscious nor immediate change. They had spent weeks training without it even showing up. Then again, they probably should have assumes that Xehanort would have a back up plan.

“Kairi! Get it off!” Sora was waving his arm around wildly, keyblade long unsummoned, as shadowy wisps emanated from the limb.

“J- Just calm down!”

“How can I calm down!? What should we do?”

“Call the King? Master Yen Sid?”

“No way! We can’t tell them about  _ this _ !”

“Well we need an expert!” Kairi and Sora paused, eyes locked. Their solution had come.

“RIKU!”

~———~

“So let me get this straight,” a brief snicker is heard from Kairi, “something happened to Sora that both of you deemed important enough to lock us in my room and forcibly wake me up from a nap.”

“Yep!”

“Uh-huh!”

“But it wasn’t important enough to talk to Yen Sid about?”

“That’s not it!”

“Sora’s being a big baby.”

“You were freaking out too!”

“Minute game! Both of you!” The two bickering keybladers quickly shut up, Sora even miming zipping his mouth shut. “Thank you. Now, after the minute ends, I want you to tell me what the problem is. Taking turns!” He stressed, mildly annoyed. The seconds ticked by as Sora and Kairi looked at each other, coming to a non-verbal agreement.

“So me and Kairi were training in the courtyard,” Sora began after unzipping his lips. Beside him, Kairi was going through the motions of finding the right key on an overcrowded ring. “And it was getting really intense! She was firing off spell after spell, I was running out of room to dodge roll-”

“The point?”

“Right! So she knocks be down and has a Holy charging at the tip of her keyblade, waiting for me to forfeit, but I’m thinking ‘no way! I’m not going to lose like  _ this _ ’ and the next thing I know I grabbed the keyblade and the light kinda got… snuffed out?”

“Snuffed out, by what?”

“By this.” Sora’s hand starts to give off dark energy again, not unlike when Riku channels the darkness.

“Yep, then he started panicking and crying about how he didn’t want Master Yen Sid or His Majesty to know.” Kairi so helpfully added, having finally found the imaginary key.

“Y- yeah…” Sora’s blush was practically luminescent. They both looked towards Riku, who was still shocked at the new power Sora had happened upon.

“I get why you want to keep this a secret.” The Master Keyblader said after a while. “How do you want me to help?”

~———~

It took them two weeks and numerous close calls but Sora finally figured out how to  _ not _ burst into shadows every time he felt even slightly strong emotions. Now it only happened when he felt extreme emotions, and mostly negative ones at that, so they made great progress! Is what they’d tell anyone who asked.

Unfortunately, the day they decided to relax in celebration of this achievement King Mickey called Riku away, tearing apart the trio once again.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Riku asked, concerned about Sora.

“We’ll be fine. Go save Master Aqua.” Sora wore an exasperated grin at Riku’s question. It had been far from the first time the older male had asked it.

“Really Riku, you’re gonna be late.” Kairi grabbed one of Riku’s hands, Sora grabbing the other, as they dragged their worrywart friend to where the King was waiting with a soft expression.

“Don’t worry kids, we’ll go find Aqua and be back before you know it!”

* * *

**Hey! This last thing is a bit that didn’t make it in, but it also means a lot to me and I wanted to share it with you anyways. Enjoy!!! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰**

“Wait, what did you mean by ‘lose like  _ this _ ’?” Kairi asked, tone mildly offended. “Is it because I’m your junior?”

“Huh? Wait- no! It wasn’t like that at all!” The princess’s eyebrow rose as Sora floundered.

“Then what was it?”

“Well…” Sora paused, nodded to himself, and squared his shoulders, confidence reaffirmed. “I refuse to forfeit in battle. If you want the win you gotta be prepared to go all out!”

Kairi returned his smile and Riku let out a fond but exasperated sigh.


End file.
